We Love You Since Before You Were Born
by bcaf88
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I could be a real Bass, and not part Grimaldi." Chuck comforts the daughter he raised and loves, even if she doesn't share his genes.


We Loved You Since Before You Were Born

**This ****idea has been going round and round in my head for weeks and I finally sat down to put it in writing. What would happen if Blair had her baby but raised her with Chuck, who loves her as his own biological daughter?**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own any right over Gossip Girl. Only over this no profit story, except to entertain and clarify my imagination.**

**Enjoy…**

"Blair, have you notice that Gracie seems a little low lately?" Said Chuck to his wife while finish eating.

"Yes, I've noticed it. And it seems a little strange to me that she excused herself so soon from the table, and without even finishing her dinner." She responded looking at the staircase from where her older daughter had just disappeared. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Let me do it and if there is some grave problem I'll call you right away." Chuck indicated while standing up from his chair.

"All right, I'll be waiting." Blair accepted, who had also stood up from her chair, and leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

A beautiful 16 year old brunette was buried in confused thoughts when a sudden knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Is everything Ok Gracie?" Her father's voice was coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes dad, everything its fine." She responded, moving away the tears that were treating to ruin her make-up.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Chuck opened the door just to find her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, with only her bedside light on. She was hugging her knees with the chin rest against them. She looked sad and anxious, he hated seeing her daughter liked that and felt that something important was bothering her from quite a while now, but he didn't want to start imagine the worst sceneries.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked, sitting down by her side. She didn't respond, she just moved a little to accommodate her knees better. "You know you can talk to me and your mother about anything. We will always love and support you, no matter what." His daughter raised her head and glanced at him for a few moments, with a half puzzled half anxious look, before looking away and sighs. "You can talk to me sweetie. Unless you want me to go get mom…?"

"You think I ruined you life dad?" She said without letting him finish his sentence.

"What? Why would you think something like that?" Chuck was shocked that anything like that could cross her daughter's mind.

"It's just that…" she stopped herself trying to organize her thoughts, but she was so confused that words just started to flow right out of her. "You know that the anniversary of Monaco's Independence is coming soon, right?"

"Yes, so…" said Chuck, encouraging her to continue.

"And I've been going to the rehearsals by Princess Sophie's orders. Well, last time I heard some stories about the time when mom and Louis were engaged, and I heard one of the ladies saying that if she wouldn't have been pregnant of me, she could have broke the engagement sooner and go back with you. That I really complicated things in that time and keep doing it today." A very disheartened Grace stood looking at the space with low and glassy eyes.

"Grace, you should never ever think you ruined your mom's life, or mine. You were and still are the greatest gift we ever received, besides your brother." Her father said this to her with an expression of complete certainty and infinite love.

"But…"

"I meant it."

"But I'm a Grimaldi!" Grace replied, covering her face with both hands and her hair falling in front, like a thick curtain.

"So?" Pointed Chuck with a carefree gesture, pulling back the hair from her face and putting it behind the ear.

Grace accommodated herself back again on the bed, this time with a guilty expression. She made a pause and then continued talking slowly.

"That part is more complicated than everybody believes."

"I do know sweetie. But we have raised you to be a strong woman and to achieve everything you want."

"But that is the thing dad. I mean… I know that it's wrong to wish this but… it's just that…"

"Tell me Gracie." Chuck encouraged her with the calmest expression he could put. She really seemed to be fighting with herself.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a real Bass, and not part Grimaldi." She looked at him briefly after saying this but quickly looking back at the floor, not wanting to see the reaction on her father's face, to see his discomfort o perturbation. She got a surprise at the calm her father's arms gave around her, and her hair being stroked gently.

"But you are a Bass, my beautiful princess, a Bass in every sense of the word. And you are my daughter, even if the only things we don't share are a few genes. I held you the day you were born and you had me the moment your little hand closed around my finger. But you know what? That wasn't the day I become a father, I think it was much earlier, during your mom's pregnancy. I understood sometime between those crazy months that I loved you entirely. We loved you since before you were born." Chuck finished saying this with a sweet tone while removing the tears from her daughter eyes.

"Oh, dad." She said before throwing herself to his neck and hugged him tightly while shedding more tears.

"Never doubt of that Gracie, of how much we all love you in this house." Chuck expressed, hugging back at her just as tightly.

"Thanks dad, I needed that." She exclaimed breaking the hug and wiping the tears with the handkerchief her dad was offering her. "I think I've been driving myself a little crazy with the whole Monaco's throne next successor. That, by the way is the last thing I want. Louis have being dropping me hints that he wants to prepare me as candidate, but I don't want it, Beatriz's son can keep it, as much dumb as he is. Neither do I want to move to a place smaller than The Hamptons. No matter how beautiful it is, it doesn't have half the things Manhattan offers me, like my family, my friends, the duck's pond on Central Park, and so much more of the things that really makes me happy." This time Grace had a more joyful and relieved expression on her face.

Chuck burst out laughing from the crazy honesty of his daughter.

"I don't want you to move to Monaco either, but you have to talk to Louis, after all, he is also your father. Tell him what you fell, although maybe without reminding him the size of his little realm."

"Yeah, you're right, though it can be a little difficult. It's complicated to talk frankly with him, it's like if this distance exists between us, and he doesn't know how to reduce it, and it doesn't matter how much I try to, for the love to the father he is to me. I can't connect with him the way I can do with you and mom. That's why I'd never been able to call him other than "father", never a shortening or diminutive. I'm a little sad of the situation being this way, but I don't think we can improve much if he doesn't care." Grace seems determinate to put it all out, everything she has been feeling from a long time.

"Really?" Chuck murmured. He always noticed that Louis had a great love for Gracie but he could never fully express it correctly because the past seems to still be haunting him.

"Yes, and he keeps trying to "buy" me with presents. He doesn't understand that if he would only talk to me free and peacefully, everything could be more bearable. Besides I have everything I could dream of right here."

"Sweetie, I didn't know you feel this way about Louis, but don't believe he doesn't care; on the contrary, I think learning to approach to you is extremely important to him. I know he loves you more than you can imagine."

"Then, why is he making it so complicated?"

"I don't know. Maybe he sees too much _Bass _in you. He never really liked me much."

Both of them laugh openly until Grace alleged:

"Well, you can't blame him. You took the best prize of all, mom." She said, giving him a small push shoulder with shoulder.

"And the other best prize, you." Responded Chuck and returning the gentle push on the shoulders.

"And you know something? I agree completely with mom about something."

"What's that?" Asked Chuck intrigued.

Grace finally looked at him with a big genuine smile when she declared:

"Those royals can have a lot of things and those crowns can have lot meanings, but here with you, dad, we can really have everything. With you, by our side dad, we can conquest the world."

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it. It was interesting to me to try to explore the relationship Chuck would have with Blair and Louis' baby. I knew he'd really love him/her from the beginning, especially after the epic apologize of 5x06. **

**I apologize for any grammatical or orthographical mistake (English is not my native language, but I did my best). If you want to read the original in Spanish, it's under the name: "Te Amamos Desde Antes De Que Nacieras".**

**Please, please, leave a review telling me your opinions/questions/doubts/complains. It means more than you could believe.**


End file.
